A Los Momeraths También
by abrilius
Summary: UA. En esta historia, Alicia es psiquiatra en un hospital de enfermos mentales, pero ahora está en su casa relajándose después de un difícil día de trabajo cuando recibe unas visitas inesperadas y nada gratas.


Soy nueva en este fandom, ya había escrito algunos fics pero en el anime de Hellsing, pero hacía mucho que quería escribir en este fandom pero no se me ocurría que, hasta que por fin (creo) tuve una buena idea... o una idea solamente XD.

Bueno la idea de que Alicia fuera una psiquiatra se me ocurrió de Batman y el asilo Arkham, había un epsiodio del pasado de Harley Quinn donde ella era una psiquiatra que entrevista al Joker, además de que en dicha serie hay un villano que se llama el Sombrerero Loco (que esta enamorado de su secretaria Alicia para variar XD). En fin, pensé que funcionaría la idea, y sobre todo para salir un poco de lo común, del regreso de Alicia al país de las maravillas.

* * *

Alicia Kingsleigh doctora en psiquiatría era la mejor psiquiatra en el hospital para dementes, a su cargo estaban los pacientes crónicos más peligrosos, ya que eran bastante ideáticos, impredecibles y volubles. Esos pacientes eran tres: Terrant Hightopp, Thackery Earwicket y Chessur, este último era el más peligroso en palabras de Alicia ya que ella creía que no estaba loco como tal sino que fingía demencia... o posiblemente lo que fingía era ¿cordura?

Pero ahora la doctora estaba en su casa, en la sala, vestida con su pijama de pantalón y camisa de franela con dibujos de conejitos y pantuflas de conejo, ¿quién se imaginaría a la seria y disciplinada doctora vestida de esa manera y recostada en el sofá viendo una película de caricaturas? Sí, la doctora Kingsleigh no había dejado de ser una niña y sólo las películas de caricaturas la relajaban y la hacían olvidar sus problemas de trabajo y de su vida cotidiana de mujer adulta.

Afuera el cielo nocturno se iluminaba ocasionalmente con los relámpagos que opacaban el ruido de los insectos y carros, y la lluvia caía implacable sobre el techo de la casa de Alicia, tuvo que subir el volumen del televisor al máximo para poder escuchar más o menos su película. Algo que no sirvió de mucho ya que se fue la luz y la tele y el foco se apagaron. Alicia bufó con fastidio, se levantó del cómodo sillón para subir a su cuarto por una linterna, pero no la encontró. —¿Dónde la dejé ahora?—. Se preguntó en voz alta. Se le ocurrió que tal vez podría estar en su oficina. Se dirigió hacia allá y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar al centro, a su escritorio, no se podía ver nada ya que las cortinas estaban corridas cubriendo las ventanas pero conocía la habitación de memoria. Tanteó el escritorio hasta encontrar el cajón y lo abrió siguió tanteando entre los objetos que estaban en el interior para hallar su linterna, no la encontraba por ningún lado.

—De día y la luna gris quemaba y opacaba el sol—. Una voz grave que entonaba una canción se escuchó en la habitación. Alicia reconoció la voz de inmediato y buscó más deprisa la linterna en los cajones pero no halló nada. —Que helaba con su fría luz a los momeraths también—. En ese punto un hombre algo regordete de pelo negro y ojos verdes encendió la linterna que tanto buscaba Alicia debajo de su barbilla y sonreía ampliamente de oreja a oreja lo que le daba una apariencia siniestra. Estaba de pie en una esquina de la entrada de la habitación.

—Chessur—. Murmuró Alicia, estaba asustada.

—Buenas noches—. Saludó sonriente y apuntó la linterna hacia ella, quien tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por que le lastimaba la luz. —Siguiente estrofa, en tu honor…

—No, no, no, déjalo así… ¿qué haces aquí?—. Tenía una mano metida en el cajón y tanteó sin quitarle la vista a su paciente. Ya no buscaba su linterna, ya sabía quien la tenía, buscaba el revólver de su padre al cual le había comprado municiones desde que entró a trabajar al hospital; puesto que a veces tenía pesadillas con sus pacientes y quería sentirse segura. Sólo le había comprado una caja de municiones pues en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en el hospital no había pasado nada de qué preocuparse y hasta ella misma había pensado que se estaba volviendo paranoica… hasta ahora.

—¿Buscabas esto?—. Chessur sacó de su chamarra de rayas verdes y grises un revólver sosteniéndolo por la culata.

—_Maldita sea—_. Pensó. Intentó conservar la calma para que no supiera que se sentía acorralada y asustada. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte y traje a unos amigos conmigo…—. Puso la linterna encendida en el suelo y la pateó para que llegara a los pies de Alicia. Ella se agachó a recogerla. —Si miras por acá verás al Sombrerero Loco—. Señaló con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda hacia la esquina que estaba a un lado de él. Alicia apuntó a ese lado con su linterna.

—¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?—. Preguntó Terrant al que le apodaban Sombrerero Loco cuando ella lo alumbró.

—Y si miras por "_aculla_" verás a la Liebre de Marzo—. Siguió Chessur señalando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha a la esquina enfrente de él.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?—. Preguntó Thackery cuando Alicia lo alumbró y ella tuvo que agacharse rápidamente porque le lanzó una taza a la cabeza.

—Pero has de saber, querida Alicia, que las habitaciones tienen cuatro esquinas—. Sonrió ampliamente Chessur.

Alicia se asustó a un más, ¿quién estaría detrás de ella? Se giró lentamente dándole la espalda a los demás para alumbrar la cuarta esquina. No vio nada, estaba vacío.

—¡A los momeraths también!—. Dijo una voz grave cantarina muy cerca del oído de Alicia y la luz de la linterna se apagó.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el fin lo dejé abierto intencionalmente y no pensaba continuar esta historia, sin embargo y dependiendo de como me vaya con esta, tal vez siga con la premisa de Alicia trabajando como psiquiatra de estos tres personajes y haga historias anteriores a esta como la llegada de Alicia al hospital psiquiatrico por ejemplo.

No sé, ya se verá, a ver que recibimiento tiene este fic y continuo, sino será debut y despedida XD, bueno nos seguimos leyendo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y espero con ansias sus reviews :3


End file.
